True Love Comes With A Price
by tehstorytellarh
Summary: And that price, my daughters, is to love he or she unconditionally, through thick, and thin. Rated T because I'm paranoid I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, but I'm not gonna lead you on. This is gonna be VERY long, so expect long chapters, hopefully often. I'm also not gonna say that 'NO BAD REVIEWS! :DDD' because I like constructive criticism. So, I hope you like, and yep. That's it.**

**Katniss POV.**

_*beep* *beep* be-_

I smash my hand down on the clock, which stops mid-beep.

'Gawd, one day I'm gonna break that clock.' I sigh to myself.

'KATNISSSSSSS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATEE!' My 'baby' sister Prim, who's now 16. At least she was named after a flower. I mean, seriously, dad? A PLANT? A FREAKING PLANT?

But really, apart from that, my life is pretty awesome. I mean, my friends and I are so close that we pretty much finish each others sentences.

*_You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh, that's what makes you beautiful!*_

I hear Annie's ringtone playing, even though she didn't pick it. I picked it, because I love that song. But One Direction themselves, well, they're okay I guess.

**Annie: Heya Kitty Kat.**

**Katniss: Heey Ann.**

**Annie: You NEED to get to school. NOW! Got some big news.**

**Katniss: Why can't YOU tell me on the phone? *sigh***

**Annie: Because Clove wants to tell you. And besides, telling you this on the phone is like breaking up over a text. It just doesn't happen. Now hurry up.**

**Katniss: Fine...**

*****_**hangs up***_

**Later at school...**

***Still Katniss POV***

'Okay, I'm here, can you tell me now?' I mumble to Clove, Annie, Madge and Rue. ***A/N – Yes, I made Rue and Prim 16. Problem? Review it.***

'OOOOOHH, Katniss you're going to flip to District One!' Clove exaggerates. Damn, she is excited.

'Well if you would hurry up and tell me the news, maybe I could start coming back from One?' I reply promptly.

'Okay, okay ladies. I bagsed saying it, so I'm starting.' Madge screams.

'Katnissguesswhatit's hugenewsandit'samazing!' Clove squeals. DAAAAAAAAAAMN she is happy.

'CLOVE ! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH.' Madge says, pulls tape out of her bag. Clove whimpers and hides behind Annie.

'Hey, I'll help her Clove.' Annie giggles.

'Help me Katniss.' Clove whispers, barely audible.

'CAN I HEAR THE GROUND BREAKING NEWS PLEASE?!' I practically shriek.

'M'kay. Well, you know Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Cato, Marvel?' Madge breathes into our semi circle.

'Yeeees. What about them?' I whisper back.

'Well, I heard they're going to ask us out. Not sure who is asking who though.'

As soon as Madge says this, my phone rings. No ring tone. But we all stare at it.

'ANSWER IT!' Prim and Rue scream. I'd forgotten they were here still.

I take my phone out of my bag and press 'Answer'.

_**Katniss: Hello, who's this?**_

_**Stranger: Hi Katniss, it's Peeta. Peeta Mellark?**_

Oh god.

'It's Peeta..' I whisper, barely audible. Just like Clove.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya guys! Before I tell you my news, I just wanted to say thanks! I got so much feedback on the first chapter, I love it. Also, thanks to the people who favourite and followed! That means alot. If you have any ideas, PM or review! It always helps, and YOU could be responsible for the next chapter! That's all, hope you like this.**

**RECAP**

_**Katniss: Hello, who's this?**_

_**Stranger: Hi Katniss, it's Peeta. Peeta Mellark?**_

Oh god.

'It's Peeta..' I whisper, barely audible. Just like Clove.

**Peeta POV**

'Dude, ask her out already! You've liked her since you were FIVE, for gods sake!' Finnick says.

'I know man, but what if she says no? And if you're trying to make me ask Katniss out, why don't you ask Annie, hmmm?' I taunt.

'You... you shut your mouth.' Finnick whispers.

_**LATER, WHEN THE CALL HAPPENS...**_

Okay. I can do this. She won't reject me right? _Of course not... You idiot.._ Ow. My thoughts hurt.

I dial her number, even though she probably doesn't have mine in her contacts. _She would have Gale though, he is one of her 'best friends'..._

The phone starts ringing. Oh my jesus, help me.

**Katniss: Hello, who's this?**

Oh, how I love her voice.

**Peeta: Hi Katniss, it's Peeta. Peeta Mellark?**

The phone goes quiet, but I can hear girls, more than one, giggling and screaming. I can't hear what they're saying though.

**Katniss: Errm... hi Peeta...So, what's up?**

**Peeta: Well, I just wanted to ask you something..?**

Goddammit Peeta, you freaking blew it.

**Katniss: And what might that be?**

She says it as if she's... flirting with me? Someone pinch me, this is amazing.

**Peeta: Well, er... Do you wanna... goonadatewithme?**

**Katniss: Uh, what was that?**

Damn you brain. And sweaty palms. I almost dropped my phone.

**Peeta: Sorry, I was a bit nervous.. Haha. **

**Katniss: Oh don't worry. **_***giggles***_

**Peeta: Well, do you wanna go on a date with me?  
** Oh my god. I think she hung up. Then I hear girls screaming 'OH MY GOOOODDDDDDDDDD!' and I know she hasn't.

**Katniss: Well, give me some time maybe. I'll tell you tomorrow.**

**Peeta: Oh, okay then. See you Katniss.**

**Katniss: See ya Peeeeeetaa.**

Oh my god. I just asked Katniss out. And she said maybe. I'm so happy, I just grin like a complete fool for the rest of the day.

_**I can't wait for tomorrow.**_

**A/N: Thanks again guys. Hope you like this! And, in advance, PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! EXTREMLEY IMPORTANT! I'm gonna be doing longer chapters, because next week, I'm going to the RACV Energy Breakthrough *LOOK IT UP!* with 24 other kids, with no access to technology, aka, my laptop. I'll be gone from Thursday through to Saturday, I'm super sorry. I'll update on Sunday though, no matter HOW TIRED I AM! Love you all, read and review. - Mickey**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya guys! Oh my god, THANK YOU! I had only 2 followers yesterday, now I have SIX! Now, I know you've ALL been waiting in anticipation for this chapter, so here it is. Love you all, read and review.**

_**RECAP**_

Oh my god. I just asked Katniss out. And she said maybe. I'm so happy, I just grin like a complete fool for the rest of the day.

_**I can't wait for tomorrow.**_

**Katniss POV**

After Peeta called me, all the girls accused me of flirting.

'I did not!' I argue.

'Yes you did Kat!' Clove calls.

I sigh.

'So what if I was flirting?' I shoot back at them.

'It means, that you like him.' Madge shakes her head, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

'So, Kat, are you gonna go on the date?' Annie says, nudging my elbow.

'Well.. yes.' I confess.

'I've actually kinda liked him for a while.' I start blushing, then I see him walk across the school grounds.

'HIDE ME!' I whisper to the girls. They make a semi-circle facing away from Peeta.

'Why should we hide you?' Rue suggests.

'Because I don't want him to see me blushing...'

_**LATER, WHEN PEETA FINDS KATNISS...*duh duh duhhh***_

***NOW PEETA POV***

Oh god, I see Katniss. She's waving me over, looking happy and smiling. I can see her tell her friends to leave. I slowly, but surely, walk over to her smiling face.

'Uhh, hey Katniss.' I say slowly.

'Hiya Peeeeta.' She stretches out the 'e'.

'So, what did you want to tell me?' I ask curiously. I honestly don't know.

'I was just going to tell you that I would love to go on a date with you.' She smiles shyly at the end of her sentence.

'Uh, um, that would be awesome! I'll pick you up Friday at eight o'clock?' I say unconfidently. This is not like me, but it IS Katniss.

'Sure! Oh, and Peeta, call me Kat if you want.' She starts blushing, then runs over to Clove, who's making lovey-dovey noises.

_**I can't believe this is happening.**_

_**Katniss POV**_

'M'kay guys, I see Peeta. Now SHOO!' I say quietly, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop.

'Fine...' They all grumble.

I wave Peeta over with a smile on my face. He looks confused, but starts making his way over to me anyway.

'Hiya Peeeeta.' I stretch out the 'e', it feels right.

'Uh, hey Katniss.' He says slowly, picking his words carefully.

'So, what did you want to tell me?' He asks with a tone of curiosity in his voice. He seriously doesn't remember?

'I was just going to tell you that I would love to go on a date with you.' I say happily. I smile shyly, and try to not blush.

'Uh, um, that would be awesome! I'll pick you up Friday at eight o'clock?' He says, more confidently.

'Sure!' I feel the need to tell him more, so I do.

'Oh and Peeta, call me Kat if you want.' I feel my cheeks heating up, so I run towards Clove, who was a few metres away.

'Oooh, what was his reaction?' She says.

'Oh, **shut up!**' I laugh back.

_**But on the inside, I really hope Peeta likes me... as more than a friend.**_

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm thinking of a ... TWIST! It will kill you all inside. I'm writing the fourth chapter now, hope you'll enjoy. I'm gonna get 10 chapters or more out before RACV, so you all have PLENTY to read. Love you all, now go read a XxLoveWafflesXx story. NOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and support. I'm fairly sure I have tonsillitis, but I'm definetley still going to RACV. But, I was home from school because I'm sick, so DOUBLE CHAPTER LOVVEE! Hope you all luurve it. I was serious when I said to read a XxLoveWafflesXx story btw. Awesome person, amazing author.**

_**RECAP**_

'Uh, um, that would be awesome! I'll pick you up Friday at eight o'clock?' He says, more confidently.

'Sure!' I feel the need to tell him more, so I do.

'Oh and Peeta, call me Kat if you want.' I feel my cheeks heating up, so I run towards Clove, who was a few metres away.

'Oooh, what was his reaction?' She says.

'Oh, shut up!' I laugh back.

**Katniss POV**

Finally, it's Friday. I've been waiting for Friday for AGES! I run to the girls locker rooms, so I can get changed for sport. Once I'm changed, I walk to the gym to see Annie and Madge waiting for me. They tell me that we're playing dodge ball, boy versus girls.

'Ahh, dodge ball. The war of students. I love it!' Annie whispers.

'Okay girls, huddle up!' Atala yells, signalling for us to make a circle around her.

'So, girls, DO NOT BE AFRAID OF THE BALL. They are no-sting balls, they will not hurt. Catching the ball gets the person who threw it out, also letting you get someone on your team back in, your choice.'

'Okay everyone! Listen up!' Coach Abernathy says.

'Teams are simple; boys versus girls. Everyone got it? Now each team elect a team leader.'

Atala comes up to us again, this time with urgency.

'Okay girls, I was just with the boys; their team leader is Gale. Any ideas for your leader?'

'Ooh! I know!' Madge says.

'Yes Madge?' Atala says, turning her attention to Madge.

'Katniss! She's AMAZING at dodge ball. She practically has hunter's senses, like Jennifer did in The Hunger Games, remember?' Madge says frantically, knowing we don't have much time.

'Okay, Katniss, you're the leader. Got it?' Atala says to me.

'Got it.' I agree.

'Okay, can the team leaders please shake hands?' Abernathy says.

All the boys look smug while Gale saunters up to the middle of the court.

'Let's see their face when I walk up there...' I think.

'Girls, your team leader now.' Atala says, smirking.

I walk up to meet Gale with my hands behind my back, acting innocent. The boys are mostly gaping, some have their heads in their hands, and some are still trying to look defiant.

I shake hands with Gale, who has a stunned look on his face.

'Good luck, and may the odds be EVER in your favour.' I whisper in his ear, quoting The Hunger Games.

Coach Abernathy blows the whistle and all hell breaks loose. I sprint, along with Annie, to get a ball. Gale and Finnick also sprint up, but most of the boys hang back.

I throw the ball at Gale, just after he turned his back after getting Madge out. It hits him, making him whip around angrily to find the culprit.

I wave at him, making him infuriated.

After Annie got most of the boys out, it was narrowed down to Annie and me versus Peeta and Finnick.

'Annie, throw at their feet, kay? Or if they expect that, fake it.' I whisper hurriedly.

'Got it Kat. It has been an honor serving you.' Annie salutes.

First, Peeta and Finnick throw the ball at our feet, but we were expecting it. The balls bounce, then Annie and I run to catch them. We look at each other, our eyes talking. We nod, then piff the balls at Finnick. He dodges Annie's ball, but mine hits him square in the chest. He looks stunned, then fakes dying. Now Peeta has both balls, which means Annie and I have to dodge.

He sends the ball flying at Annie, hitting her ankles.

'IT HAS BEEN AN HONOUR SERVING YOU.' She says before running away.

Peeta and I look at each other, both with one ball each. There's literally one minute until the final bell. I drop my ball, and Peeta smiles. The girls and boys gasp. They know what I'm going to do.

Peeta throws the ball at my legs, and it feels like time slows down, but it hasn't in my mind. Peeta looks victorious, but then, when I catch it with the skin of my fingers, he looks stunned. The girls cheer victoriously, laughing and some crying.

'Congratulations girls! Boys, we might need to do some more work here.' Coach Abernathy smirks.

I run to the locker rooms with Annie and Madge, laughing about how MLG I was. We get changed, and I see a text on my phone.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

**FROM: **** Clover3**

**SUBJECT: **** Big news!**

**MESSAGE**

**Heya Kat, tell the girls to hurry up! I just got HUGE news from Cato! About certain people!**

**-Clover3**

'Guys, we gotta hurry up. Clove has major news.' I tell them.

'Fine.'

_**WHEN MADGE, ANNIE AND KATNISS FIND CLOVE...**_

'Okay, so what's the news?' Annie asks an eager Clove.

'Cato asked me out, then he said Finnick and Gale were gonna ask you guys!' She squeals.

'Nice. Now lets go pretty me up before eight.' I say happily.

Hours later I have makeup on, a blue strap less dress that doesn't cling to me, and black flats on.

'Oh Kat, you look amazing.' Madge breathes.

'Thanks guys. This really is perfect.' I reply.

The doorbell rings and Annie, Clove and Madge scream,

'I'LL GET IT!'

Oh god, please don't let this fail.

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the dragged out dodge ball scene, but for the date, it was needed. The idea for Katniss' dress is based off this dress - . **

**It's from the movie 'Angus, Thongs And Perfect Snogging' and it's Georgia's birthday dress. I watched it last night and I thought ' YES. JUST, YES.' So here it is. There might be another chapter today, but this was extra long, not sure. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5 AND CHAPTER SIX!

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and support! Finally, the 5****th**** chapter. THE DATE BEGINS! And, no more RECAP. I don't careee! And also check out my one-shot, 'Don't Speak' based off a Glee / No Doubt song. Love you all, R&R !**

**Peeta POV**

I'm so nervous. I can't stop freaking out. I'm not wearing a tux, no way. Just a blue top and jeans. I wonder what Katniss will wear.

I walk up the steps to her house, and ring the bell. From the window up top, I can see the light on. Then I hear screams of 'I'LL GET IT!'.

Oh god, all of the girls are here.

The door opens, leaking light onto the porch.

Clove, Madge and Annie are standing at the door, and Annie is piggy-backing Clove.

'Hi Peeta.' Annie says, acting like she isn't on Clove's back.

'Hi Annie.' I say normally.

'KATNISSSS! MOOOOOVE!' Clove shouts, then throws Annie off her, Annie lands on the floor with a 'WOOOOOOOOOOOW.'

Then I hear footsteps, and then Katniss comes down the stairs.

She's wearing a blue strapless dress and black flats. Her hair is curled, and she looks absolutely beautiful.

And here I am wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

'Hi Peeta.' Katniss says.

'H-h-hi Katniss..' I stutter.

'Well, we'll see you two,' Madge says, 'laterrr...' She winks at Katniss, who starts blushing. Clove pushes the door shut, and they start giggling.

'So, where are we going?' Katniss asks.

'Well, I thought we could go to 'The Capitol' for dinner. Then a movie?' I say.

'That would be awesome.' She replies, smiling shyly.

**Katniss POV**

I think it's so sweet and cliché that Peeta is taking me to dinner and a movie. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, but he isn't as confident as I thought he was.

Once we get to 'The Capitol' I see Annie and Finnick over in a booth.

'Looks like they found their happy ever after.' I whisper to Peeta.

'They look so happy together.' He whispers back.

'Sir and madam, here is your table.' The waitress tells us.

'Thanks,' I say, while looking at her name tag.

**WAITRESS**

_**Katie**_

'Oh my god, Katie, is that you?' I ask.

'Kitty Kat? Oh my god, you look so different!' Katie squeals.

'You too! When did you come back to District 12? I thought you moved to Four.' I reply, confused.

'I moved back here 2 weeks ago. I got a job here to earn some extra money. So, how's life?' She asks happily.

'Oh you know, same as when we were five, but more homework.' I giggle.

'I go to Mockingjay High now, I'm in my senior year.' She tells me.

'Oh my god, same!' I reply, forgetting Peeta is there.

'Well, I gotta get back to work. See you on Monday Kitty Kat!' Katie yells.

'See ya Katie.' I yell back.

I turn around and see Peeta looking at me.

'Kitty Kat?' He says.

'We were besties when we were five, she moved to Four. She called me Kitty Kat because I always landed on my feet when I fall from trees.' I reply.

_Gawd Kat, tell him your life story why don't you.._

'That's cute.' Peeta smiles.

The dinner went great, Katie was our server.

After dinner, we went to the movies and saw 'Breaking Dawn Part 2' the final movie in the 'Twilight' saga. It was super scary towards the end, so I ended up curled up next to Peeta.

After the movie, Peeta walked me home.

'Thanks for tonight Peeta, it was awesome.' I say once we're on my steps.

'No problem Katniss. See you on Monday.' He says. I give him a small wave as he walks to his house. But.. he walks next to me? What? Oh, he's my neighbour.

**A/N: I know, I updated late. BUT, CAUSE IM AWESOME, A DOUBLE CHAPTER! This is the twist chapter. Hope you like. R&R**

**Katniss POV**

I hate waking up so early. I guess it's just Mother Nature telling me to stop being lazy. I open my window and walk to my wardrobe. I don't have stuff to do today, so I wear shorts and a top, mostly because it's hot. I start to sing _'Wings' _ by Little Mix, my favourite song. My phone _bwoops _telling me I have a text.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

_**From: **_**Anniee xoxo**

_**Subject: **_**OH MY GODDDD!**

**OH MY GODDDD! KATNISS! You live next to Peeta! Why didn't you tell us?!**

What? Oh, that's right.

**NEW MESSAGE**

_**From: **_**Kitty Katt 3 xox**

_**Subject: I know !**_

**I know Annie! Amazing. Come over to mine and bring Madge and Clove over. I have someone for you to meet!**

I call Katie, who gave me her number last night.

**Katie: Hello? Who's this?**

**Katniss: Heya cutie.**

**Katie: OH MY GOD! KITTY KAT! YOU CALLED!**

**Katniss: Yes I did! Can you come over to mine? I want you to meet someone.**

**Katie: Sure! Address could help.**

**Katniss: Haha. It's 24 Jabberjay Drive.**

**Katie: Nicee. See ya soon!**

I hang up and clean my room, now singing 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston.

Then I realize my window is still open, and no doubt I'm freaking my neighbours out.

_Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away.._

Then I remember Peeta is my neighbour. I peek out the window to see Peeta staring into my bedroom, trying to see someone singing. He sees me and I scream a little. He's about to talk to me, but I pull my window shut and lean against it.

'Oh my god did that just happen.' I sigh to myself. I run to the downstairs door, answering the doorbell before Prim.

'Gotcha now, Little Duckling.' I smirk.

I open the door and Annie, Madge and Clove run ontop of me. Prim laughs and shuts the door.

'Oooh, Kat is BLUSHING! SOMEONE PINCH ME, I MUST BE DREAMING!' Madge shouts.

I take the girls up to my room.

'Peeta heard me singing 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston.' I admit, my cheeks burning. **A/N: Pun intended.**

'WOOOOOOOOW! Oh, this is why we're friends.' Clove sighs. The doorbell rings downstairs, and I run to my door, lock it behind me and race to the front door.

'Hey Kitty Kat.' Katie says happily.

'Heya Kat-Kat. Come in.' She looks weirded out.

'Oh, the screaming is from the people I want you to meet.' I explain. She nods and starts giggling.

'Hide behind me.' I whisper to Katie. She hides behind a wall.

I hesitantly open my door, and Clove, Madge and Annie tumble onto the floor.

'Oh. Hi there.' They all say in unison.

'Annie, Madge and Clove. These are the people. Guys, this is Katie. 'Member her?' I ask.

'OH MY GODDDD! THE KATIE?!' They scream.

After about 2 hours of bonding, all the girls left and I had courage to open my window.

'Hey there.' I hear a deep voice say.

I freeze.

'Hiya Peeta. Beautiful night isn't it?' I begin.

'Yeah. How's Pr-' I hear a tapping noise on my other window.

'One sec Peeta.' I say.

I cross to the opposite side of my room, with Peeta watching me, then I open my other window.

'What is wrong Finnick?' I sigh. He's lived next to me for a while now.

'I just wanted to ask you something.' He says politely.

'If it's about Annie, I know everything about her.' I reply.

'No, no, it's not about Annie. It's about you.' He states.

'Er, sure. Go ahead.' I say, prompting him to reply.

'Do you, erhm, wanna go on a date tomorrow after school?' He says, his voice shaky.

What. Is. Going. On.

'Sure. I would love to.' I say, he is pretty nice and also handsome.

'Cool. So, I'll "pick" you up at seven tomorrow?' He says, smiling like a dork. The thought makes me smile.

'Sounds good. See you tomorrow Fin.'

'See ya Kat.'

Wow. Two dates in less than a week.

Watch out everybody, Katniss Everdeen is on FIRE!

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! I had major writers block, but I realized I had this story planned out. *derp.**

**THE TWIST HAS BEGUN! I bet you all hate me. I would hate myself too, but I'm just too awesome. Love you awll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I felt terrible for not updating, so I made a double chapter. *LAST CHAPTER* and now a third chapter. Love you AWLLL!**

**Katniss POV**

I close the window behind me, already thinking of the same dress I wore to Peeta's date. Peeta! I left him at the window. I turn around and sure enough, he's still waiting politely.

'Sorry, Fin just asked me something.' I turn bright red.

'What was it?' He asks. Peeta usually doesn't pry, but this isn't exactly a secret.

'He asked me out on a date for after school tomorrow night.' I say with ease, not thinking it that important.

'And what did you say.' He says through gritted teeth. Why does he care? It's not like I'm a special person or anything.

'I said yes. I mean, he's really nice and pretty handsome. Why not?' I say happily.

'I gotta go.' Peeta says, and as he closes his window, I see he has clenched fists.

Why does he care about me so much?

**Finnick POV *A/N: POV change. Friend thought it would be good for this chapter***

After asking Katniss out, I had new-found confidence. I mean, Annie was nice, but too shy. Then my phone rings with Peeta's ringtone.

_Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up, like it's dy-no-mite!_

**Finnick: Hey Peet. What's up, you do know I'm two houses away right?**

**Peeta: I hate you, so much. **

**Finnick: Wow, what did I do to deserve your anger?**

**Peeta: YOU ASKED KATNISS OUT YOU BASTARD!**

Well. I know what the problem is now.

**Finnick: Calm down dude, she probably doesn't even like me that way.**

**Peeta: When I was talking to her about it she seemed pretty excited and happy.**

He spat out the words 'excited' and 'happy'.

**Finnick: Look, can we talk about this later?**

**Peeta: No.**

He hung up on me.

_**NEXT DAY AT LUNCH *STILL FINNICK POV***_

I'm sitting with Cato, Gale, Peeta, Gloss, Rory, Thresh and Brutus at lunch. I see Katniss sitting with Clove, Annie, Madge, Prim, Rue, Cashmere and Enobaria. I wave to catch her eye and she smiles and waves back.

Then I hear a fist landing on my face, and my head is thrown to the side.

I hear a girl screaming, presumably one of the Mockingjays. I heard Katniss was promoted to head cheerleader. Someone cups my head in their hands and flattens my hair. Then the whole world goes dark.


End file.
